It Doesn't Have To End
by kswaf
Summary: Will Shuester left his wife and filed for divorce months ago. He hasn't had sex since, and he needs some release. Will/OC


**Summary:** Will Shuester left his wife and filed for divorce months ago. He hasn't had sex since, and he needs some release. **Will/OC**

* * *

William Shuester was not in the mood today. Not only had he pitched a tent during his Spanish class - he had glanced at Quinn Fabray as she walked out the door and to the bathroom, her red and white cheerleading mini skirt showing her toned bottom with every step - he accidentally brushed up against Rachel during their dance lessons for the next show and had to excuse himself.

Having embarrassed himself twice in front of his students that day, his mood seemed unable to lighten. At the start of his planning period, Will rushed out of his room with every intent of going home and taking a nice cold shower. As he rushed down the hall, he managed to run into a petite red head he'd never seen before. She let out a small sound of surprise as her books went falling to the ground.

Strike 3, Shue, you're out, he thought to himself as he bent down to help the younger woman. Apologizing a times too many, he grabbed for a book just as she did. The red head looked up and caught his eyes with her piercing blue ones. He froze at her stare, but relaxed when he saw a beautiful, shy smile.

"Sorry. I'm such a klutz," she spoke softly, her voice ringing in his ears.

"No!" He said immediately, almost too loud and too fast. He grabbed two of her books and stood, as did she. Her eyes were level with his chin, and he looked down at her petite figure. She was small, but curvy at the bust and hips. He almost licked his lips.

"Thank you," she said as she took her books from him.

"Are you a teacher here? I'd heard we'd be getting one, but-"

"Teacher? Oh, no, I'm not a teacher, she laughed softly. Wills brow quirked up in confusion. "I'm a new student. Transferred from Louisiana."

His heart suddenly dropped. The butterflies he hadn't noticed until now had lost flight and flopped onto the bottom of his stomach. Had he been checking out a student?

"You look… very mature for your age," he managed to get out, giving a small and brief smile. He fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of himself and a student.

"Thanks, I get that a lot. I'm 18, thought, so I guess it's not all bad? I am an adult, technically speaking." She paused and looked at him, then held out her hand, awkwardly trying to hold the books in place with her other. "I'm BriAna Hartling."

Will eyed her hand before taking it. It was warm against his clammy one. She let go to hold her books once again and he introduced himself, as well. "Will Shuester. Mr. Shue to students. I teach Spanish and sponsor the Glee Club."

BriAna's eyes seemed to light up. "This school has a Glee Club? My other one didn't! I love to sing!"

Will's heart leapt for joy and he had to refrain from doing so himself. He smiled back at her. "Well, great! We could always use another beautiful voice to our group. Come to this room tomorrow during your free period. I'll arrange with the office to have Glee Club on your schedule."

The girl nodded happily before taking the slip of paper Will had given her. She thanked him and hurried on down the hall. He couldn't help but watch her backside sway from side to side. He gulped. He definitely could use that cold shower right about now.

After the first month of BriAna being in Glee, the group had grown fond of her. She was sweet and kind and loyal to the group no matter what others said to her. She was slushie'd only a week after she joined, but laughed it off. She was just glad to not be a total outcast in a school full of strangers.

BriAna was modest, and politely turned down Puck's advances, gaining respect from Santana. She befriended all of the girls and Kurt and surprised the guys when they found she had a liking for cars and football. The cheerleading thing wasn't for her, but she respected them as athletes. No one could honestly find a reason to dislike her. She was perfect.

Will had learned to cope with the fact that she was a student and was off limits. He didn't dare let his eyes wander or his body react. Everything was fine, up until Regional's. They had placed 2nd, and New Directions couldn't be happier. As everyone jumped around and hugged, BriAna turned to Will and hugged him tight.

"Thank you. For helping me belong," she whispered into his ear.

His arms wrapped around her so perfectly and he wanted to hold her affectionately. His hand slowly slid down to grasp hold of her butt, but no one noticed. No one except for himself and her. BriAna stepped away quickly, a small smile on her lips. She looked slightly frightened by his sudden action, and he wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall. That was the last time they spoke until the end of the school year.

It was her last day at McKinely High. She was a senior, the rest sophomores. She was sad to leave her friends behind, but she had been given a scholarship to Julliard and she couldn't wait to start her new life. As everyone bayed her good-bye, her eyes lingering to Will. She broke away from the group and walked towards him slowly. The others turned to converse with each other.

BriAna looked down at her feet once she was in front of him. Without looking at him, she spoke, "You're a wonderfully talented man, Mr. Shuester. I'm so grateful to have been given the opportunity to meet and learn from you. I'll never forget you."

Will's face fell and he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He wanted to kiss those soft, red lips of hers until they were bruised and swollen. He wanted to see those icy blue eyes darken with lust as she watched him top her. But at the same time, he just wanted to hold her and give her feather-light kissed on her cheeks and shoulders.

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense, but soon relax when he didn't make a move. "I'll never forget you either, BriAna."

In one quick movement she had embraced him tightly, her head in the crook of his neck. Before anyone else noticed this, she had pulled away, and Will was already missing the lack of touching. His day ended rather sadly, and he went home, preparing himself for the lonely summer vacation ahead of him.

Only three days after school had let out and Will was sitting in his apartment watching some stupid reality TV show. It had been raining hard over the past few hours, and his satellite TV was beginning to fade in and out. Suddenly, all of the power in his house had turned off as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky outside.

Will lit some candles around the house to make sure he didn't bump into anything. He sighed, deciding to just go to sleep early since their wasn't anything to do. As he stood, he heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was just a neighbor to check on the power, he opened the door and was shocked to be greeted by a soaking wet and miserable looking BriAna.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, not sure whether he should let her in or not. She wasn't his student anymore, but…

The red head sniffed and shook her head. He then noticed that she had been bawling her eyes out at some point (and still might be. He couldn't tell with her hair dripping onto her face) and had probably just walked in the rain, seeing as their was no extra car in the lot.

"I n-need somewhere to s-stay. Somewhere s-safe," she half-stuttered, half-sobbed. He couldn't tell whether it was because she was cold or crying. Maybe both.

"What happened?" He asked as he ushered her in. Closing the door, he ran into the bathroom and came out with a long, white robe which he wrapped around her. Sitting her down on the couch, he kneeled beside her, looking up at her face.

"What happened?" He repeated.

BriAna let out a sob before sniffing. "My mom. She was upset." Will didn't press the matter, but let her take her time. "She doesn't want me going to Julliard. Doesn't want me to l-leave her." Will's eyes scanned the girls face. He just noticed a purple patch of skin below her right eye. "She was drunk when I got home. She started screaming at m-me. She hit me, Mr. Shue." At that last sentence she broke down crying.

Will was torn between his former teacher rules and wanting to comfort her. He sat down on the couch next to her when she fell into his chest, crying onto his shirt. He shut his eyes as his body tingled at the touch. He wrapped his arms around her, truly concerned about the girl. He pushed aside all inappropriate thoughts and rubbed the girls back in a protective manner, whispering comforting things to her until she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry," she said once she had stopped crying. She stood and walked to the door. "I shouldn't have come here."

He stood and ran in front of her. "No, it's okay. I understand." He looked down at the broken girl. "Do you need a place to stay? When do you leave for Julliard?"

"Next month."

Will bit his lip. He could let her have his room for the next few weeks. He didn't mind. This girl needed help right now and he wanted to sincerely give it to her. "Stay here."

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could. You aren't my student anymore. It's just until you leave."

BriAna weighed her options in her head. She could go back home to an abusive mother, or stay here in the warm and protective arms of Will… Mr. Shue. She nodded slowly, not looking at him. "I'll stay."

She had brought a bag of clothes and necessities with her. She hadn't known where she'd end up, but she was prepared. After tucking her in, he watched her lay peacefully underneath his sheets, her cheek pressed against his own pillow, before he shut the door.

The few weeks had been agonizing for Will. BriAna slowly warmed up to him and she was a delight to have around the house. She cooked and cleaned, even though he protested. She fed him like a baby, and he couldn't help but smile.

One night, on the second week she had been there, she called Will in just moments after he had laid down on his makeshift bed on the couch. He peeked his head into the room to see her sitting up, looking down at her lap.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, walking towards the bed.

"I hate being alone. It's too dark and quiet," she whispered. He looked at her for a second before she spoke again. "Sleep with me?"

His breathe hitched in his throat. "What?"

"Just… lay with me then. Until I fall asleep."

He waited a few seconds before nodding and crawling up the bed to slip underneath the covers. It was much warmer in his room with all of the covers, and he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. He noticed she was wearing a nightgown with spaghetti straps. She looked at him.

"Won't you get hot?" She asked, and he could feel his stomach muscles tighten. She had said it so innocently, and yet it had triggered something in him. "You can take your shirt off. Your pants, too, if you think you'd still be hot."

He didn't even think - he couldn't think - as he stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He stayed a good distance away from her and she laid down, facing him. Her eyes slowly closed only minutes later, and he could hear her breathing slow down and become deep with sleep. He settled into the bed himself, feeling sleep overcome him.

He was awoken by pressure on his leg only after what felt like a ten minute nap. He glanced at the clock to see that an hour had passed. He looked back at the bed to find that BriAna, in her sleep (and maybe his), had managed to move closer to him. The pressure on his leg was her own, smooth one rubbing against it in her sleep.

He swallowed hard as she moved her leg up and down unconsciously. The room got hotter and he closed his eyes tightly. After a minutes she stopped, but didn't move her leg. He eventually settled into a sleep.

BriAna woke up to sounds of groans and grunts beside her. She opened her eyes to see that Will had been tossing and turning in his sleep, and the covers were pushed past his waist. She could make out his boxers in the dark.

Her eyes scanned his body. It was lined with a slick later of sweat. Was he having a bad dream? Suddenly he moaned and her eyes widened. What was he dreaming about? His hand moved subconsciously to his arousal. BriAna didn't notice herself licking her lips. He was groaning lowly now, rubbing himself through a layer of fabric. His moaning died down a bit, and BriAna noticed that he hadn't actually finished his… dream.

Along with this, she realized the moisture between her legs and an ache in the pit of her stomach. Quickly lifting herself from the bed, she stepped into the bathroom and cracked the door, propping herself up onto the sink.

The shift on the bed caused Will to stir awake. Their was an emptiness in the bed beside him and he noticed the bathroom light was on. He wondered if BriAna was okay, and so he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Opening it slightly, he froze when he saw her sitting on the sink counter, her hand between her legs and covered by the fabric of her panties. Her head fell back and she gasped to herself, biting her lip.

Will backed out and returned to his spot in the bed, and after hearing the sink run for a minute, he felt her get under the covers, as well.

The next week went on as normal, except for the sexual tension in the air. Their gazes towards each other were heavy-lidded and lusty, as if they both knew what the other had witnessed. Will politely refused sleeping in the bed with her, and she looked sad when she nodded and said she understood.

With only one week until she left for Julliard, BriAna tried keeping herself distanced from Will. It had been easy, since she had a job during the day. She worked at the local market and stocked shelves for minimum wage, but didn't complain much.

One night, she came home rubbing her shoulder. She sat on the couch and tried to stretch, but yelped in pain as she did. Will came into the room quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My shoulder's just sore."

Will moved behind the couch. "Want me to take a look?"

BriAna thought about it for a second, and decided it couldn't hurt. When she nodded, she felt Will's strong hands on her shoulder, gently massaging the pain away. He moved to the spot on the couch next to her in order to get a better position. His hands worked their magic, and she suddenly felt so much better. She turned around under his hands, her eyes darker than normal.

"Is it better?" He asked, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, thank you." She looked into his eyes, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Will's eyes almost rolled back. He wanted to touch her. To feel her. He jerked away and stood. "I'm sorry," he said before hurrying into his room.

Feeling confused and humiliated, BriAna stood and followed him to apologize. She found his on the bed, knees dark close to his chest, his elbows resting on them and his face in his hands. She sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," she said quickly. She only had a week left, and she didn't want to screw up and be kicked out now.

"It's not your fault," he said into his hands.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have-"

"No! It isn't," Will raised his head to look at her. "You're beautiful, Bri, honestly, and you have an amazing personality, but I… I don't want to touch you."

BriAna's shoulder slumped and just when she was about to stand he stopped her. "No! I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just… I'm afraid that I'll…"

"That you'll what?"

"I can't control myself," he said flatly. "I don't want to hurt you."

BriAna looked at him. She couldn't deny that her growing feelings for the older man, but she refused to act on them until this point. She wanted to admit this, but she was confused. "You would never hurt me, Mr. Shue."

He winced as she called him that. It made things even worse. She noticed this.

"Will," she reached out to his arm. "How could you hurt me?"

Will sighed and turned to look at her. "I broke up with my wife at the beginning of the year. Towards the end, things happened and we had sex. We're divorced now. Officially. But…"

She looked at him hopefully, wanting to know.

"I haven't…" he shifted awkwardly, "gotten off since. I just can't. Every time I try I think of her and I just can't. Not after what she had done."

It all made sense to her now. He didn't want to touch her because he didn't think he could control himself. He didn't want to hurt her by letting his need for release take over his will power.

"Will… you could have just told me," she said softly, moving closer.

He scoffed and turned to look at her, surprised at how close she had gotten to him. "No, I couldn't. You used to be my student. This isn't… right." But he was doubting that, and she could hear it in his voice.

"Let me help you."

Those four words caused his eyes to widen and almost jump back. "No!" He protested. "I couldn't take advantage of you."

"I want to help you, Will…" she crawled up to him. She wasn't trying to be sexy. She truly wanted to help him. "Please."

He let her push him onto his back, her touch like hot metal scorching his skin. She lifted his shirt over his head, her eyes lingering over his sculpted abdomen. She twisted her fingers beneath the waistband of both his sweatpants and boxers and pulled them all the way down and off. He gasped as the cold air met his erection.

BriAna stared innocently at his naked body, and he was slowly starting to become self-conscious. That is, until she began to remove her shirt and pants. She sat there in just her bra and panties, letting him get an eyeful before removing her underwear.

"Do you have protection?" She asked sweetly, a small smile gracing her features.

Will nodded blankly and reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. He started to take it out, but she stopped him and took it from him, rolling it over his arousal gently. He shivered at her touch and for a moment thought he was going to burst right then and there.

BriAna placed a leg on either side of his waist and hovered their for a moment. She made a move for his member, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyes dark with lust and confusion.

"Please, let me help, Will."

Before he could protest further, she had slipped him in and was sitting down on his lap, taking all of him inside her virgin body. She closed her eyes tight, her hands clenching at his chest. His eyes widened and he took hold of her hips, not in a controlling way, but out of concern.

"Please don't tell me this is your first time," he pleaded. He would hate for this to have been it for her. Her first time was supposed to be special and romantic.

She nodded and reassured him with a smile.

"No, we can't-" she cut him off with a chaste kiss, before leaning back up with a wince.

Lifting off of him, she slowly rocked her body up and down. After a while, she felt much better, and their was no more pain. She watched as Will clutched the sheets in agony, fighting to hold on. He would at least try and make it as special for her as he could. She bit her lip as she moved faster, pushing him deeper inside. She had a rhythm going, one that he quickly caught onto.

He couldn't help it any longer. He opened his eyes to see BriAna bouncing on top of him and he groaned. She bit her lip.

"Come for me," she told him. Her voice was both sweet and sexy at the same time, and Will finally released himself with a loud, guttural moan of her name and some select cuss words.

She stilled and lifted herself from him, moving to lay down beside him on the bed. She watched him pant and fight to catch his breathe. He grabbed a few Kleenex from his nightstand and removed the filled condom. With shaking legs, he managed to get to the bathroom and flush it.

He came back into the room and collapsed onto the bed. He looked up at her. She was smiling at him. He sat up.

"But you didn't…"

"It's okay. This was for you."

He shook his head. "Let me. Please."

She bit her lip, but nodded and laid down. He pressed his body against hers. He kissed her neck tenderly, moving down to her breasts, giving each an equal amount of attention. BriAna was panting softly, her eyes closed. He kissed her lips before moving a hand down between her legs. He pushed two fingers in, reveling at the wetness.

BriAna gasped and moaned. He kissed her again, moving his hand in time with his lips. She moaned into his mouth, and she didn't last long either. She came with a moan of his name, her back arching into the bed. He kissed her heaving chest and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "I can't lie to you."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. She went on.

"I didn't get a scholarship to Julliard. I just wanted to move. I told my mom I was moving to New York to get away from her. She kicked me out after hitting me." She paused, her eyes welling with tears. "You've been nothing but wonderful to me these past few weeks. I don't want it to end." She burrowed her head into his chest.

Will kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "It doesn't have to, Bri. It doesn't have to."

She looked up at him and kissed his lips. "I… I think I really like you, Will."

He couldn't help but to smile. He kissed her nose and hugged her tighter. "I think I really like you, too, Bri."

* * *

**AN:** Sooo? Tell me what you think! It's my first Glee fanfic, and I think it turned out pretty good.


End file.
